ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
PE4
PE4 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drop the PE4 off at Trey's garage Script ''*Note - this mission is automatically available after "Stalker II" at the Surplus Store* Once Lis walks into the surplus store, a cutscene erupts Lis enters the surplus store and walks up to the counter as the cashier talks to her '''Cashier: '''Hey there, you looking for anything? '''Lis: '''Yeah, I'm looking for some, eh...PE4? '''Cashier: '''Plastic explosives? '''Lis: '''Yeah, that's the one. '''Cashier: '''Alright, and what'll you be using them for? '''Lis: '''I'm just picking them up for a friend of mine, Mike Stevens- '''Cashier: '''Mike Stevens, you mean Trey? '''Lis: '''Yeah, you know him? Dude with long hair? '''Cashier: '''You're not narrowing it down for me. '''Lis: '''He, uh, he's really big into conspiracies? '''Cashier: '''Almost everybody who shops here's into them. '''Lis: '''Wow, uh...ah, he wears that grey vest with all those buttons and- '''Cashier: '''Oh, that dude? Yeah, I know him. Comes in every week to look at the gear and survivalist stuff. '''Lis: ''*Chuckles* Yeah, sounds like him. Anyway, he said he had some PE4 that I could get from you guys. '''Cashier: '''Yeah, lemme get it out of the back, hold on. ''The cashier turns around and goes through a shelf as Lis looks around the store from where she's standing. As she's looking at army fatigues, the Cashier puts some PE4 down on the counter 'Cashier: '''Alright, that'll be five hundred dollars. '''Lis: '''Five hundred? I think there's a mess-up, I'm just here to pick it up. '''Cashier: '''He didn't put the order in. So you gotta pay for it. '''Lis: '''What, you can't give me a discount or something? '''Cashier: '''No. '''Lis: '''Can I put it on a tab? '''Cashier: '''No. '''Lis: '''Can I use, like, only half of it and put down 250 for it? '''Cashier: '''Nope. Either make it do or do without. ''A look of disapointment comes over Lis' face as she pulls out some money from her pocket, counts it, and hands it to the cashier as she mutters angrilly in German 'Liz: '''Dumm Trey. Dumme Fotze Trey, was mich für das, was er mir zu sagen, um zu kaufen, fuck zahlen. *Stupid Trey. Stupid cunt Trey, making me pay for what he's telling me to buy, fuck.*'' Lis gives the cashier the money as the Cashier gives Lis the PE4 'Cashier: '''Pleasure doing business with you. Also, tell Trey that his MRE's came in. '''Liz: '''Sure, whatever. ''Lis walks out of the store The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive back to Trey's garage. During the trip, Liz automatically calls Trey 'Trey: '''Hello? '''Lis: '''Trey, I got your PE4, but for fucks sake, you could've paid for it. '''Trey: '''You know I'm strapped for cash. And even then, the money we make from this, you'll be able to buy yourself a hundred of those. '''Lis: '''Yeah, probably. Now raises the question with what you want me to do with these plastic explosives I'm carrying with me. '''Trey: '''Yeah, just put them in my garage on the workbench, I'll stick a timer and all that good stuff to it once I get home. '''Lis: '''Wait, where you at now? '''Trey: '''Out in the fields, I think I heard a helicopter land around here. '''Lis: '''Alright, don't get yourself run over by a combine. Also, the guy told me to tell you your MRA's came in. '''Trey: '''MRA? I didn't order any MRA's. '''Lis: '''Well whatever it is you ordered, it's there. Later on. ''Trey hangs up Once the player arrives at Trey's house, a cutscene occurs of Lis walking into Trey's garage, putting the PE4 on a workbench, and walking out Mission Passed